


i'm the first to admit that i'm reckless

by emmared



Series: stupid college boys [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College!AU, M/M, Prompt Fic, implied frat, possibly excessive?, theres bro-ing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmared/pseuds/emmared
Summary: Patrick’s not one to wax poetic about a penis, but if ever there was a reason to, Jonathan Toews’ cock would be at the top of the list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> >   
>  title cred to fool's gold by one direction
>> 
>> i was inspired by [this](http://duncanjameskeith.tumblr.com/post/157403375314) post and kind of ran with it  
> 

7 o’clock on Monday morning and Patrick Kane is stuck in Economics. 

Honestly, how much does the universe hate him? _He doesn’t even like Econ_. The only reason he took this stupid class was because he lost a bet to Sharpy, who is currently tilted back in his chair and passed out beside him. Patrick didn't think drinking the night before a 7 am was a great idea, and now he knows it to be true if the remnants of a sharpie dick on his best friend's cheek that wouldn't give way to vigorous scrubbing are any indication.

Okay _maybe_ Patrick was the one who drew the dick on Sharpy in the first place, but he’s never going to admit to it since Sharpy thinks it was Shawsy. 

Patrick’s stirred from his inner monolog as a group of guys walks into the classroom, taking seats a few rows in front of him. He recognizes Oshie from his HR class last semester, unfortunately, none of his new friends informed him that bleaching your hair was never in style. It’s the guy sitting beside TJ that’s actually catching his eye. He’s got more of a tan than should be acceptable for mid-winter, but it might just be his complexion coupled with his dark hair and firm build. Like metaphorically, Patrick could hang out on top of this dude’s shoulders if the floor turned into molten lava.

"Good morning everyone," the teacher's greeting pulls Patrick from his thoughts of Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome, physically shaking his head to rid himself of the mental images. She starts roll call in the horrendously boring and time-consuming way every other prof does, the only highlight being when she calls "Patrick Sharp" twice before Seabs takes it upon himself to step on Sharpy’s chair leg, bringing it to the ground in a jolting manner. 

“ _FUCKING SHIT_ ,” Sharpy yells, sitting up and grabbing onto the table for dear life. He ignores everyone’s eyes on him, smiling dazzlingly at the prof before calmly raising a hand. "Present," he announces with a little wave, before promptly dropping his head down onto the desk to resume his snooze. Patrick bites back his laughter, eyes brimming with joyous tears at the disdain their professor is doing a horrible job at concealing. He feels eyes burning into him, and moves his gaze down a few rows before landing on the guy he had been shamelessly checking out earlier and-

Wow, okay, his eyes are just _unfair_. The dark brown orbs feel like they are looking directly into Patrick’s soul, making him feel naked and exposed. And turned on?

“Jonathan Toews?” The prof calls, making the guy break eye contact and turn to face her, smoothly signaling his attendance before returning to listen to Oshie’s (probably stupid) story. Patrick makes a mental note of the stranger’s name, as he hears _Jonathan_ let out a ridiculously deep laugh in response to TJ and Patrick can’t believe he’s actually getting turned on by a laugh right now. 

***

"Hey, Kaner, you down to go to the food court?" Sharpy asks as he slings his backpack over one shoulder, tossing a wink at the girl he catches staring at his biceps. Which, he can't blame her, Sharpy is pretty hot and Patrick can admit that in a total bro way. They’ve been best friends since elementary school, pledged the same fraternity and even had their first threesome with the head of Kappa Mu. 

“Nah sorry, I got to go work on my resume for Q’s class so I’m gonna head to the library. I’ll meet up with you in Poli Sci, save me a spot yeah?” After an affirmative nod, Patrick heads the opposite way down the corridor, finding the lab surprisingly empty. He sets up camp in the back corner, pulling up his resume document from his junk drive and starts to edit before a notification from his phone distracts him. It’s just a comment from Oshie on one of their mutual friend’s Instagram pictures that Patrick had also commented on, but then he remembers Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome and gets a little curious. After a quick search of TJ’s profile bares no results, Patrick pulls up the browser on his computer, opening up Facebook. 

**No results found of** _Jonathan Taves_

Patrick curses under his breath, sure that was what the professor had called his mystery man. He’d take the search to TJ’s friends, but he hadn’t accepted the guy’s friend request when he’d sent it last semester and would have to send him a request before he could even start looking for Jonathan.

A throat clears behind him and Patrick freezes, feeling the blush gathering in his chest and swiftly climbing up his throat to paint his cheeks a rosy red. 

“It’s actually spelled T-O-E-W-S, but I see where you were going with the pronunciation." Patrick would rather crawl into an actual hole right now. Of course, this guy even has a sexy voice, the monotone giving way to nothing but he can hear the slight amusement laced beneath it. Not one to stop when the foot is already in his mouth, Patrick takes a deep breath, picking up whatever pride he has left, and turns to the Econ Adonis. 

“The spelling’s just a formality, at least I would have screamed it the right way,” And it’s so worth it, the way Jonathan swallows audibly and his cheeks redden only a third of Patrick’s current tomato complexion. 

***

Jon shoves Patrick into a classroom, locking the door behind them before pinning him against the wall. Patrick spreads his legs enough to allow Jon’s thigh to slot between them, bringing them even closer as their mouths meet in a symphony of clashing teeth and tongues fighting for dominance. Jon’s mouth travels down his neck, resting at his collarbone where he starts sucking hard, sending shots of pleasure straight to Patrick’s dick. 

“I’ve only got half an hour until Poly Sci, so we’re gonna have to speed this up,” Patrick mutters, undoing Jon’s belt quickly and reaching a hand into his pants and grasping his dick firmly. Jon gasps, releasing Patrick’s abused skin from his mouth, jolting his hips into Patrick’s grip and staring up at him from underneath his lashes and-

It’s fucking _obscene_.

The little line of spit trailing down his bottom lip, which is being bitten to all shit by his teeth, almost makes Patrick come in his pants like a god damn teenager. He drops to his knees abruptly, banging them off the floor pretty hard actually, and pulls Jon’s pants down to the middle of his thighs. 

Patrick’s not one to wax poetic about a penis, but if ever there was a reason to, Jonathan Toews’ cock would be at the top of the list. Everything about him looks like a Grecian god, and it’s so unfair, but Patrick digresses. 

He licks a stripe from the base of Jon’s dick to the top, swirling his tongue around the head before bobbing down the entire length and sucking his way back up. Jon’s hands wind in Patrick’s hair and he preens at the sounds Jon is making as he continues his ministrations, taking him until his pubes brush his nose and swallowing him down. His lack of a gag reflex is actually a blessing. He’s got a pretty good tempo going, making Jon chant his name breathlessly when he sneaks up a hand to fondle his balls and hums happily at the choked sound Jon makes.

“Fuck _Patrick_ , I’m gonna come,” Jon pants, letting out a hissed ‘ _shit_ ’ when instead of pulling away, Patrick goes deeper again and sucks harder. He fucks into his mouth with little restraint as he comes undone, lacing the back of Patrick's throat with his come. Jon's fingers loosen their grip on his curls but Patrick isn't done yet, licking at his slit and collecting any excess come until Jon is flinching away from overstimulation. 

“I thought you were the one who was gonna make me scream your name, _Toews_ ,” Patrick sneers, but quickly shuts up when Jon spits into his hand and reaches into Patrick’s pants, tugging on his dick firm and efficiently. Patrick rolls his head back, leaning it against the wall, and Jon takes the opportunity to latch back onto his collarbone, biting into the skin hard. Patrick knows he’s not going to last long, is honestly surprised he hasn’t busted his nut yet, but Jon licks his way up his neck and swirls his tongue around Patrick’s ear and he knows he’s a goner.

“C’mon Pat, say my fucking name,” Jon whispers into his ear and that’s all it takes, Patrick shouting Jon’s name as he comes all over his fist as he rides out his orgasm. 

***

Sharpy shoots soda from his nose when Patrick tells him what happened, right into Seabs’ open mouth from where he and Duncs are staring at him slack-jawed. 

“Wait, so you’re telling me he hooked up with you in an empty classroom, _even though_ he caught you being a creepy stalker? You’ve gotta be shitting me,” Duncs states, ignoring Sharpy’s tears of laughter and Seabs gagging and wiping his tongue with a napkin. 

“I shit you not, I also got his digits,” The smug smirk takes residence over Patrick’s face as he rubs at the new hickey

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](http://19trash88.tumblr.com)


End file.
